


Public Displays of Affection

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sensitive Nipples, Teen Romance, theater sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Merlin has a very bad idea .. but complies anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Have at it!!  
> You guys are the prettiest perverts lol  
> Thank you for the kudos on part 1 and 2!!!

Arthur loves his boyfriend Merlin. Really. But, he always seemed to get them in difficult situations. 

Arthur had a feeling today wouldn't be any different. 

"Babe," Merlin whined. "Whats life without a little andventure?"

"A life that doesn't get me in stupid trouble." Arthur groaned. "C'mon I've just got finished of three weeks of being grounded because of you." 

"I came to you every night, though." Merlin said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"No, Merlin. I'm tired." 

"Please, Arthur." Slipped his hands under Arthur's shirt. Playing with his overly sensitive nipples. "Let's do it." 

"Okay," Arthur gave up. 

Merlin dragged Arthur into the theater. Merlin chose to sit in the back row. Which was a ghost town. 

"You're so lucky I love you." Arthur smiled at his boyfriend. 

"I love you too," Merlin leaned in and kissed him. 

"Quit it, cock suckers." A guy from two empty rows before them sneered. "Some of us are here to actually watch the movie." 

"Fuck off," Merlin sneered. 

"Merlin, I think I will let you fuck me in the theater." Arthur whispered against Merlin's neck. "We'll show him cock sucking and a little something extra." 

"Oh, god." Merlin shuddered "my cock just twitched." 

"Pull it out, babe." Arthur's voice was low. Merlin knew that meant he was horny. "I'll ride it now." 

 "Wait for the lights to dim." Merlin kissed Arthur's pouty lips. 

While the previews were showing Merlin discussed all things he like to do to Arthur. 

"I'll have your greedy hole gaping for cock." Merlin squeezed Arthur's bulge in his jeans. Causing him to hiss. 

"Merlin, stroke me." Arthur begged. "Please." 

Merlin couldn't deny Arthur's 'please'. He unbottoned and unzipped Arthur's jean. He pulled both jeans and briefs to his mid thigh. Merlin took Arthur's half hard cock into his fist and began pumping it. 

"Ah s-so good, Mer-lin." 

"Shhh," Merlin smirked not to loud. 

They lights began to darken, the screen enlarged, and all went silent. 

Merlin abandoned Arthur's cock. Arthur whined at the loss. 

"Shhh, baby." Merlin comforted "all will be taken of." 

Arthur began adjusting his clothes Merlin shook his head. Arthur noticed Merlin was in the Sam position. 

"I'm going to relief you from that delicious hard on, then fuck you over through arm rest." Merlin slid on top of Arthur's lap. Easily riding his cock while facing the movie. Arthur hated the lack of attention. He trusted forward. 

"No, enjoy yourself." Merlin started to grind down in circular motions. 

"Merlin," Arthur bit his bottom lip. 

Merlin changed his course again, he slowly lifted himself off the cock, except the tip and slamming himself back down. Hard enough to his his own prostate, sending surges of pleasure through himself and Arthur. 

"I think you need to rest for awhile." Arthur rubbed Merlin's back. 

"No," Merlin pulled off if his boyfriend's cock. "Sit on the floor between my legs." 

"I do get to suck that juicy cock of yours? It's my lucky day." Arthur quietly shuffled to get place. Merlin st on the of his seat. 

Arthur hummed once the cock entered into his mouth. He pushed it in deeper. 

"Good boy," Merlin had his fingers in his golden hair. "I need it extra wet this time." 

If Arthur was good at anything it was sucking Merlin's cock. He secretly like the praises Merlin gives him. 

"Such a cock slut, aren't you, Arthur." Merlin sighs happily. "Only mine, right?" 

Arthur hummed happily. Merlin continued to drag his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur began dragging his teeth alongside Merlin's shaft. A moan slipped from Merlin's lips. 

"Shhhh." The jerk from earlier hissed. 

"Babe, that's enough. Let me fuck you." Arthur dropped the cock with a delicious pop. 

Merlin guided Arthur over the nearest armrest. He mounted over Arthur, gently shoving his suckers into Arthur's hole. 

"Move, Merlin, move." Arthur grunted. 

Merlin began slowly, not wanting to cause a disturbance. But Arthur's soft moans ruined that. His thrusts started to speed up, pounding against his boyfriend's prostate. 

"Mer-Merlin. I can't .. I think..." Arthur's voice trailed off. 

"Just cum, Arthur." Merlin whispered against his back. 

Arthur shouted as he released his load, Merlin followed. 

As Merlin adjust himself, he noticed people staring at him and Arthur. 

SHIIIT. 

"Arthur, we gotta run." Merlin hissed. Both boys scrambled with their clothing. Arthur held Merlin's hand as they raced past the oncoming security. 

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Merlin cursed as they ran out the building. Arthur the little shit began to laugh. 

"Why are you laughing?" Merlin squawked. 

"It's that it's always ending this way." 

"What?" 

"Your plans." Arthur pulled out his keys and ulocked his car. He held it open for Merlin "After you." 

"You love em'. My plans that is, you'll be bored without them." 

"I would," Arthur smiled as he started up the engine. He checkedthe review mirror. The security just exited the building. He hit the breaks. 

"Hey, Arthur?" 

"Happy birthday." 

Arthur looked at Merlin, with his wide grin. He pickedup his hand and his Merlin's knuckles. "Thank you." 

 "Oi, watch the road you prat." 

Arthur sighed. 

Merlin does get him into difficult situations, but it's what keeps their relationship alive. And it's like what Merlin keeps reminding him constantly..  

' _What's life without a little adventure...'_

Arthur wonders what life and Merlin are gunna throw his way next. 

He'll be lying if he said he wasn't anxious. But a relationship with Merlin does that to a person. 

Arthur can't find it in him to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking canon era next...  
> See you tomorrow.


End file.
